


Such a horrible boy who stole my mind

by Baorsi



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Gen, Songfic, i don’t like Komaeda’s parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baorsi/pseuds/Baorsi
Summary: Fabric skin, green button eyes, and a green jacket like mine.Such a horrid boy who stole my mind.(Why did you exhume little me?)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Such a horrible boy who stole my mind

_Instability, cloud my mind until I cannot see_

Frontotemporal dementia, or was that something else? Because I don’t understand what was so scary about me that everyone can’t look. It must be because I am a worthless bug, a pest, right? Right?

 _Reality, devastated in your dreams,_

Another body, watching as rots in sleep. How many bodies have I seen similarly to this at this point? It looks pretty at this point, is that wrong? 

(Yes, they yell.)

( ~~I’m sorry.~~ )

 _Relativity, spaces burst right through the seams_

No comment to anything they have to say. The tension is fine. It’s fine, why do they say otherwise? What do they mean

stop being a freak? What.

 _What?_

 _They won’t stop laughing, create my eternity_

That’s strange? Why are they laughing? I didn’t do anything, then what are the looks for? They are coming for me, why are they touching me? I don’t feel good, please don’t hurt me—

(Please stop.)

 _Birthday just for me, such a happy well-placed family_

Mommy and Daddy are on a business trip again. That’s fine, I have Lucky by my side. The maids don’t need to worry, they have their own jobs and it’s better not to be a bother. I’ll read in the library again.

 _Sing happily about our mortality_

“Why are you such a freak? You keep begging to die and shit.”

Huh? Huh. That’s a question that has such an obvious answer but one that he can’t answer. Oh.

 _Such futility for others to accept me_

No chance. I know I’m pitiful, and I definitely understand how unwanted my presence is. But why are they looking at me like that? Hinata-kun? Stop. Stop it-

 _What they choose to see makes them seem like mindless sheep_

They keep saying it’s wrong? What am I doing wrong? I ah-hah ha- it’s very strange how they keep repeating the same thing. I’m doing what’s best, can’t they see that? Huh? Huh? Huh? Hinata-kun, I expected better from you.

 _Aren’t I the most precious thing that you’ve ever seen?_

(You’re the worst thing to ever exist!”)

(Why can’t you be a normal child?! Leave—)

(I just want to take you.)

 ~~ _(I’m begging you to stop please_.)~~

 _I’m confused to why they all hate me._

 ~~I’m not confused at all now.~~

 _Mommy, my mommy, how could you be so oh naughty_

 _Tried to please your wishes but you just had to leave._

Ah, why are we upside down? Mommy, why do you smell like blood? Why aren’t you responding? Please wake up, nobody is responding. I’ll be good like I promised, I’m sorry for being bad. I’m trying—

Mommy?

 _Daddy, oh daddy, how could you not take care of me?_

Another business trip. It’s okay. He’s busy, he’s doing what is best for everyone. We can celebrate my birthday next year.

Are you mad at me too? Why aren’t you and Mommy responding to me? I promise I’ll be a good child? Please it hurts—

( ~~Sorry for being a bad child~~ )

 _Extirpate the need for such calamity_

That can’t do.

 _Mommy, my mommy I wish I could tell you sorry_

Sorry. What did I do wrong? 

(You’re the worst child, Nagito, that I have ever loved. That’s what you did wrong.)

 _Shall we set up a stage for all mankind to see?_

Another news report and interview? Oh. Why is hope’s peak academy here for someone like me now?

 _Daddy, oh daddy, why couldn’t you be close to me?_

(I’m busy, Nagito.)

 _Display the force of human duality._

It smells like rot again. 

?

**Author's Note:**

> If you couldn’t understand, it’s going back and forth, from the killing game to childhood over again. It’s him warping and growing more confused, unable to understand reality and growing more detached and loathing.
> 
> (Song is “Dear Mommy” by Moros. It’s a very good vocaloid song, please check it out.)


End file.
